


My Little Sunflower

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a meeting lagging on causing boredom amongst most countries, its a good thing Russia has something planned For China for afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Sunflower

The meeting was long and boring causing China to become annoyed, nothing was getting done and he was stuck waiting for it to end so that he could return to the comfort of his own country before the Russian winter got any worse making him unable to leave. He was tilting back on his chair hoping that the meeting would finish quicker but the clock on the wall was going past tediously slowly, he noticed that Russia was staring at him intensely in the aims to ignore him the Chinese man tried to focus on the arguing that America, France and Britain were causing, he looked up catching the Russians eye a mistake on his part as the Russian smiled at him knowingly “well anyway after that amusing argument, it is time for the meeting to end. The next meeting will be held in China on….” Germany started but by this point most of the nations were too busy stuffing paper into their bags in a hurry to leave as Germany finally dismissed them there was a flurry as Nations quickly left the room, as China was reaching the door a hand grabbed him causing him to fall behind.

Turning around China found that it was Russia who was keeping him behind “what do you think you’re doing?” China asked annoyed, as he tried pulling his arm away from the stronger nation but failing

“I was wondering if you would like to help me tidy up” The Russian responded and China got the feeling that he wasn’t asking so he nodded his head in reply, Russia Let his arm go and he went around tidying up the papers left around stacking the on the table next to the door. Truth be told that China may have a small crush on Russia for a while now but at the same time he hated him, mixed emotions were a pain to deal with

“Russia why did you ask me to help?” China asked

“we don’t spend enough time together anymore, I thought that this would be a good way to get to know each other better” The Russian replied moving closer to the unknowing China

China heard movement behind him, turning around to find that Russia was practically breathing down his neck, China tried to move out of his way thinking that he wanted to look at the papers, but as he moved Russia put his arms in the way blocking him from going anywhere “Russia what are you doing… your too close” China said as he became uncomfortable with the situation

“It’s okay my little Sunflower, I just want to tell you how much I like you, I never get to tell you because you’re always running away from me, or too busy but now you’re not so I can tell you” Russia said gently stroking China’s cheek

China flinched slightly at the touch “Russia you’re crazy, you can’t like me. I’m not a likable person” China said struggling again but he felt himself blushing

“am I going to have to prove it to my little Sunflower, because I don’t think I can control myself” Russia said closing the small gap between the two nations, gently resting his leg between China’s leg and leaning in to lightly kiss the smaller nation softly, China tried to move away but with the slight rubbing on his lower region he found that he could no longer gold himself back from the Russian and leant into the kiss and didn’t let go until the need for oxygen became too strong “I knew you would see it my way” Russia said rubbing his knee more against the others vital region successfully making the smaller nation moan

“Rus…sia” China breathed heavily finding it hard to fight against the lust he had for Russia, causing him to become more and more aroused, China could feel the already tightness in his trousers and hoped that it was yet to become visible

“Little China if you keep this up I think I may be force to fuck you now… I see you’re already getting excited do you want me? … If you do you’re going to have to beg for it little Sunflower” Russia said smiling as he slowly stroked his hand against the smaller nations chest  
“Russia please… I need you to fix this… I will do anything” China said breathing deeply as his thoughts became invaded by lust, he started to rub against the Russian to show how much he needed him, moaning the others name slightly.

The Russian started to unbutton the others shirt and started playing with the nipples in which he had uncovered causing China to arc, he started moaning and panting more gripping onto the bigger nation trying to remove his shirt but he couldn’t think straight enough, after the Russian started to get bored of playing with the nipples, he had caused to become hard a perky, he forced China onto the desk causing paper to fly everywhere  
Russia pulled down the Chinese man’s trousers and underwear completely freeing him from his confides, he was so unbelievably hard, this put a smile on Russia’s face knowing that he had this effect on his Sunflower “Rus…sia you can see me but I can’t see you” China said Russia started to slowly strip until the point where he was wearing as much as China

“I’m sorry this may hurt a little I don’t have anything to properly lube you up with” Russia said, he then stuck three of his fingers in his mouth to coat them in liquid before carefully pushing one into China’s hole

China hissed in pain as the first finger entered him and started to move around stretching his out and loosening him up, another finger was added and then another making it three fingers working their way in and out until China was deemed lose enough and then it happened Russia hit that special place inside China causing him to moan out louder than any time before, it was a beautiful sight in Russia’s eyes, to see the smaller nation to beg weep, and moan all because of him and what made it better was all the papers around them were being knocked off and ruined meaning he didn’t have to go through them later “Okay little China I’m going to enter you now, it may hurt a bit” Russia said as he spread the Chinese man’s legs further apart making it easier the enter the twitching hole  
The Russian carefully started to push in going slowly as the tight hole gripped his girth, even so the pain caused China’s eyes to water, Russia stroked those tears away as he continued his push until he was fully sheathed inside his Chinese lover. He stilled allowing China to relax and get use to the feeling of being so full once he gave the okay Russia started his assault

As painful as it started it soon all turned to pleasure as Russia manged to hit China’s prostate every thrust resulting in moans and crying out for more, China had never felt such pleasure before but all to soon did it become too much and he felt himself coming to the end of the road, but not before Russia moved his hand onto China’s throbbing member and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts with a loud cry China climaxed causing his channel to tighten up and compress down onto the Russia who came in reply.  
China could feel the hot liquid fill him as the Russian came “Russia that was amazing” China said tiredly 

“yes and all of it because of you My Little Sunflower” Russia replied, but China was already asleep, he pulled out and watched the white liquid drip down China’s thigh after cleaning him up he carefully dressed them both before taking China to his car taking his to Russia’s house so they could rest after their round of love making, Russia had feelings of happiness as he was able to confess to his love.


End file.
